primebots
by shadowtat
Summary: meet the worlds newest defenders against the likes of the decepticons
1. prologue

**Primebots **

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers but i do own the characters in this fic.**

**This is my first transformer fanfic.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was the day the sky changed, the day it lit up in what seemed like a thousand balls made out of fire, it was also the day that everyone who looked up into the sky would have a changed idea of what out was there and if they should be scared off what else might come falling down from the sky again; you see the thing is that day was the day the world found out about autobots and the day the decepticons made themselves known by falling down and crashing onto our planet.

From what i heard there was a big huge fight in Egypt; the autobots have made an alliance with some special force and the decepticons wanted to......... damn what was it, it was serious, oh yeah it was destroying our sun and i know i know you think something as big like that would be hard to forget but you see something happened to me and i have alot on my mind; on the day the decepticons introduced themselves and they fell from the stars there was also an autobot who also came crashing down; right into my yard; well urm scrapyard; maybe i should start by introducing myself; My name is Kano, i am 20 and well my parents died a few years back and left me this scrapyard so i moved in here; so did the autobot ha-ha and I'm also the leader and creator of the primebots.

The autobot is named hotrod; painted all red with some yellow flames dotted over his armour and he also acts more immature than me, however there was also one bad thing when he crashed down into my scrapyard he badly damaged his body therefore there was one way we could solve this he taught me everything he could about the transformers and how they work, i even got to have a quick look inside of him and see how he worked. Slowly with his help and guidance and some spare earth parts i was able to patch him up; he'll never be 100% but for now he is ok.

However helping hotrod wasn't enough i wanted to do more, i wanted to help this world i wanted to protect those i loved; my friends and what was left of my family; so from what i learnt and knew from my past life of being an engineer i created my own database of the anatomy of an autobot and using the stuff in my yard i decided to create my own team; the primebots.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you go this is kind of like a prologue next chapter will be for real but please still review.**


	2. the fix

**Primebots **

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers but i do own the characters in this fic.**

**Last chapter i introduced what this story was about and i thank you for coming back.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ok try transforming now," said Kano as he jumped down off some ladders with a spanner in hand.

"Hotrod transform," shouted the autobot as his legs folded within himself, he knelt then and without warning he flipped back into humanoid shape, "Ouch don't think it worked."

"Damn i feared as much, urm ok well is it alright for me to scan some more info out of you then?" asked Kano in a nice innocent voice as the giant robot nodded. Kano grabbed a portable computer with a green screen and two lines going through it; attached to the side was three cables which he soon attached the other end into parts of hotrod.

"Can ask why you are doing this again?" asked the curious bot.

"Of course you can ask anything you want. Well for two reasons; for one i wanna scan and see if i can find any problems and the second reason is well i own a scrapyard with many unused vehicles so i was thinking if i apply your anatomy to them i could increase the autobots forces," smiled Kano as he continued to watch another computer screen as all the confusing data ran up it.

"You do know they won't be completely autobots because earth technology is different to that of cybertron," stated hotrod taking careful movements to sit down and not force any wires off.

"Yes i know and that's why i believe I'm going wrong with you, I'm trying to apply two different technologies together to repair you but that isn't working therefore the best i can do is patch you up to about 90% until we meet up with other autobots who might be able to help you more than me, and for my other plan well if i start from scratch it will be easier and don't worry about them not being proper autobots because they won't be; they'll be primebots those who will side with the autobots, ok then i think i found a glitch," said Kano being puzzled for the first time since hotrod has met him.

"Well what is it?" asked hot rod finding himself to be curious once again.

"Well us humans have a heart and well I've finally been able to decode and find what is yours, I'm also guessing that this heart doesn't just let you move and live but also allows you to transform and well yours has a fault in it, i just need to concentrate my scans on that and ill know more," answered Kano as he begun to move cables closer to hot rod's chest.

----------------------------------

_4 hours later _

"How much longer Kano, are the scans done yet?" asked hotrod finding himself on the last verge of being bored and also still hooked up onto the scanner.

"Urm can't be much longer, sorry it's a complicated part of you and if i can understand this bit then I'll be able to fully understand everything i need to know about the transformers," replied Kano as he continued to work on what looked like a camera with wings.

"What are you building kano?" asked hotrod again being as curious as ever.

"Well this is gonna be a mobile scanner or nicknamed star, hopefully it will be able to do everything that machine your hooked up to alot quicker and more mobile than that one, again it's thanks to your anatomy that i can do this, actually I'm done," said Kano as he switched on the little robot scanner; in no time it sprung into life and started hovering over kanos head twisting around as if it was looking at the environment then it flew off into the trash.

"Was that meant to happen?" asked hotrod as if he misunderstood everything that just happened.

"Yes it has a number of jobs and its doing the one I've just asked him to do; which is to scan my scrapyard and finding possible vehicles for me to work on. When it does it sends the data to my computer. Its other main job is to scan every robot in a certain area," answered Kano.

"I'm sorry for asking so many questions but well you don't get many humans who well stays relax when meeting an autobot or can build such a perfect robot," stated hotrod hinting that he wanted to know more about Kano's past.

"Well it's quite simple before my parents died i went to university learning robotics engineering but i left due to depression so i don't care much these days, so yea seeing a robot for me is fine because every night for the past 12 years your all I've dreamt about seeing," said Kano as he continued to look at the two computer screens; one with readings off hotrod and one with star's data, "oh wow i forgot there was one of them here, hehe i think i may have found my first vehicle to work on, a fire engine."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you go this is my first chapter hope you like it, sorry it might not have much action but im still introducing the set up.**


	3. the helpers

**Primebots **

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers but i do own the characters in this fic.**

**Last chapter Kano built himself his first star and expressed his plans to Hotrod the stranded autobot.**

* * *

As the door opened up from what looked like the back end of a school bus stuck halfway into the ground it released some steam covering the surrounding area; behind which was a black figure wearing a huge back pack and a mask with a tub connecting the two.

"So how is it going?" asked Hotrod as he rummaged through some parts in the heap of scrap next to him.

"Ah...... kik its fine the lab........ kik the building of it is going alot better than...... kik expected," said the masked man as he took his helmet off revealing Kano behind it.

"Oh good it's been two weeks till you found that fire engine using Star 1 and since that moment you well jumped into action building nine more stars and then starting on an underground lab, been getting quite worried, haha," laughed Hotrod.

"Yeah i know, but in fact i now have around 30 stars; I've built a machine in my lab to reproduce them, I have also collected the data on your heart and found a way to replicate it into Earth technology; I'm calling it the orb and in fact I am on the verge of building a machine to program them so i can build the primebots; I'm nearly there. The lab is becoming annoying though," huffed Kano as he went back under his canvas umbrella tent and started typing on some large keyboard with twice as many keys as a normal keyboard.

"Why is that Kano?" said Hotrod and shocked at seeing a negative side of Kano for the first time.

"It's nothing, it's silly really, it's just taking too long, but it is my own fault; with still going over the data i collected off you, building more stars to scan the surrounding area for usable parts and the lab itself with machines needed to fill it; well its getting too much for one guy haha, maybe i should leave the lab for now and concentrate on the orb," said Kano as he started to wonder off the conversation; starting to think out loud.

* * *

_3 hours later _

Hotrod sat and watched in amazement at the young human's ability to continue working so much and so fast without must rest but all the while holding excitement over the tasks he was doing. Kano searched through the pile of notes and printed paper from the scans he had done on Hotrod; stopping every now and again picking up what looked like a long thin metal rod which had a small flat tip end which he stuck inside a weird looking gizmo on the desk; it had a flat base with a number of buttons and a small green screen attached to the one side, on the other side was yet another screen but this time it was a dark brown colour with a grid pattern, coming off the base it had what looked like 16 spider legs; sharp at the tip and sticking up into the air and in the middle of the base was a round ring which Kano was sticking the rod into and wriggling it around a tiny amount.

"Whats that Kano?" asked Hotrod where a sunset could be seen occurring behind the bot. The curious robot soon found him being ignored as the young technician continued to work on the platform then out of nowhere a star appeared blinking and circling Kano, "Whats going on?"

"don't worry it's nothing, its star 12; his job is to report decepticon appearance which apparently is happening somewhere in Japan, i think but don't worry it has another alert technique if they are in the nearby facility, oh and this is the programmer" answered Kano without having a second thought about stopping his work; he dropped his rod and picked up what looked like a brush with a mixture of metal and rubber hairs on the tip; all the while he was plugging in cables from one computer into the newly named programmer.

* * *

_2 hours later _

As the night grew darker and darker Kano continued to work; turning on one screen while switching off another, then changing over tools, flicking through more documents and then just as he looked up into the sky the Earth suddenly shook violently.

"Whoo, what was that? Is it decepticons?" asked Hotrod as he tried to stand up for getting his legs are still not fully operational.

"Haha, no if it was then star 12 would be back flashing red lights and bleeping a siren off, no this is from the helper bot i built a few days ago to help expand the lab underground, it just means its hit a vital part of the earth plate," replied the worker.

"Wait you built another robot?" again asked Hotrod settling himself down now relieved it wasn't the dreaded evil robots.

"Haha well yeah i did i couldn't do all the work myself so from a part of the scan i got off your body i created basically a mini autobot who can't transform into anything but stay in its hybrid form; much like you at the moment, haha, I'm joking," laughed off Kano as he stopped working for a while to look at Hotrod who also found the joke quite funny. "Ah finally i think that is done right I'm gonna go to bed for a bit see you in the morning rod." Kano placed his tool down; grabbing a pillow and a quilt from under the desk and sitting down on what looked like a hammock; hanging off from two posts of the tent.

* * *

_1 week later _

The back of the yellow school bus opened up releasing the stored steam into the air; from behind it a young man appeared with a smile on his face.

"Done it," said Kano as he stuck his thumb up.

* * *

**There you go hope your enjoying it but i wonder what has Kano done?**


End file.
